The present invention relates to improvement of the current state-of-the-art putters which are unreliable and inadequate, to putt the golf ball under control the player. Thus, putting is an uncertain, uncontrolled, and intimidating demand in the game of golf and the reward from putting is often inconsistent with the overall skill and effort of the player. The common putters develope a torque during the swing, and have a wobble for which the player must compensate in all aspects of his swing. Thus, the player is uncertain while trying his best to maintain the club head perfectly square with the line of the ball target, and depends on luck to relieve the uncertainty of his efforts and the performance of the club head.